


Misfire-A Snowbaz Story

by RaelynnWrites



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, cupids arrow, love club, reallly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaelynnWrites/pseuds/RaelynnWrites
Summary: Somehow, Simon Snow has gotten hit by an arrow from a Cupid's Bow. Due to this unfortunate accident, he has now found himself utterly in love with one, Baz Pitch, his former arch nemesis. Baz of course, being the reason for Simon's condition, feels terrible for causing this mess and does anything he can to bring Simon back to normal. Still, will he be able to bring Simon back to normal and keep his heart from breaking, knowing that Simon will never love him the same after?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“Is that why you called me out here, Wilson?” 

Andrea Wilson stretched the bowstring in and out. “It’s a gift from my aunt. She’s pretty gifted with enchantments.” Baz frowned. “That still doesn’t answer my question.” Andrea’s eyes never left the bow. It was slim and lightweight, but weaker and more brittle than what she used in practice. She loved the sentiment though, and while it might not be as powerful in the strength of it’s arrows, it still was imbued with a generous amount of magic. “We’re doing a project on magical items, yeah?” Baz said nothing. “This one was made as a Cupid’s Bow.” 

“What the hell?”

“Right? It’s  _ perfect _ . I haven’t quite understood how it works yet. I have some instructions, but they’re quite vague.” Baz rolled his eyes. Andrea wasn’t stupid, but it was hard keeping her attention to anything. “ _ Stop _ . No. We’re not doing that.” Baz said. Andrea pressed an arrow to the bow’s grip and slowly pulled back the bowstring. “It’s really not that powerful.” Andrea said “But I think I can get a good aim on something around here, something maybe a hundred meters out.” 

“Wilson, put the bow  _ down _ .” Baz said. He took a step forward and saw, just about a hundred meters away, Simon and Penelope walking to the dorms. He heard the stretch of the bow, and without a second thought he tackled Andrea just before she let go of the arrow. “What the bloody hell?!” said Andrea. Baz lifted himself off her and found the arrow was gone. “Shit.” he said. His eyes whipped towards Simon and Penelope, both limp on the ground. “ _ Crowley. _ ” Baz sprinted towards the both of them as fast as he could.

Simon wasn’t responding but he didn’t have a mark on him, and Penelope had a pretty good gash on her chin, but she was awake, and fine otherwise. “Could it be trauma?” Baz said, panic set thick in his voice. “No, he didn’t fall that hard on the ground.” Penelope said “I know this might sound crazy, but I think he might just need to sleep it off.” “What?” Baz said, loud enough for the whole hill to hear. By then Andrea made her way down to Baz and Penelope. “Did I hit someone?” she sounded bored. “He could still have head trauma or a concussion! Why shouldn’t we take him to the infirmary?” Baz said. 

“What do you mean hit someone?” Penelope said.

“I was testing my Cupid’s Bow when Baz fell on me and it accidentally shot an arrow.” Andrea said.

“Of course it was you!” Penelope said, turning to Baz.

“It wasn’t me! I was trying to stop her! I didn’t want to kill Simon.” Baz said

“Actually, it’s a Cupid’s bow, it’s non-lethal.” said Andrea.

Both Baz and Penelope turned to Andrea with burning-hot fury. Andrea turned pale and apologized under her breath before turning to walk back up the hill. “Simon’s magic will heal him better than the infirmary can if you keep an eye on him and cast some easy magic on him.” Penelope said, calming down. “The infirmary is still full of people in need of healing from the Humdrum’s rabid bunny attacks. Simon’ll never get proper care there.” Did she want to leave Simon unconscious with his (possible) vampire nemesis? No. Did she have a choice? No. Baz was the best option, and she doubted Baz would kill Simon in his sleep. 

So Baz dragged Simon back to the dorms before curfew and placed him on the bed as lightly as he could. He tucked Simon in, cast some spells ( **_“Get well soon!”_ ** ), and paced around the room before he came up with a really good healing spell. One that made him so absolutely guilty. “I could never.” he thought, and got back up to hunt before curfew locked down the dorms.

When he got back, Simon was still on the bed, still unconscious and the sight of him sent waves of anguish towards Baz. “If it helps, why not try?” he thought. So he got up and sat on the bed beside Simon.

He was warm. So warm it felt like Baz had never seen summer. Baz, with the caution of prey weary of a predator’s trap, lightly felt Simon’s cheek and tangled his fingers through the ends of Simon’s hair.  _ Crowley _ .  **_“Kiss it better.”_ ** Ever so lightly, Baz pressed a cold kiss onto Simon’s lips. 

Guilt bloomed in Baz’s chest with shame and revulsion. But it was almost inviting, kissing Simon Snow. His lips were warm. His tongue was warm. Wait, shit. Baz pulled away from Simon as soon as he realized Simon was  _ kissing back _ . Inches away from Simon’s face, Simon’s eyes fluttered open, and the two stared at each other for only a few seconds before Simon reached up to grab Baz’s lips in another kiss. 

_ What was happening?  _ With every ounce of will he could muster, he pulled away from Simon. “What’s wrong?” Simon said, like anything about this was right. Baz couldn’t provide an answer, he stared agape into the eyes of his nemesis, his forbidden desire, who’d just sucked on him like Simon was the vampire, not Baz. “I-What the fuck?!” said Baz. Was he going mad? Simon’s hands drifted onto Baz’s arms and rubbed ever so softly, as Simon tried to calm Baz down.

He woke up, with Baz kissing him, and he never wondered how that would feel, how it would taste. Not bloody. Not bad. It was like Baz was the only option for life support. Why was Baz so alarmed though? Maybe, it’s just realizing that he’s gay is freaking him out. But Simon was just realizing and he was doing perfectly fine.

Baz didn’t know what to say but, “How’s your head doing? Do you feel any pain? Have you lost any memories?” Simon smirked. “I can’t remember when you ever looked so good as you do now.” he reached up to rake his fingers through Baz’s hair. If vampires could blush, then Baz would be doing it. He tried to fling himself from the bed, anywhere from this awkward situation, but he realized as he got up that Simon had already wrapped his legs around his hips. “What’s wrong?” Simon asked, very much concerned with Baz’s odd behaviors. 

The Bow. They’d all assumed that the arrow misfired, that it was lost in the grounds somewhere. That it missed the both of them, but...could it have hit Simon? “Sit up.” Baz said. Simon sat up. “Do you feel any sort of pain?” 

“No, actually, I feel quite rosy. That could be just because of you I suppose...” Simon said, blushing. Damn, he was beautiful in the warm light from the fire. It was one of the things that terrified Baz, the fire always being lit as he slept, the fire that was needed to keep Simon warm, the constant threat to Baz’s life. But it was always the way that Baz could best watch Simon’s chest rise and fall as he slept. The way he could watch Simon’s delicate lips fall open, the way he could study Simon’s every freckle. The way he could determine that there was a new addition to the freckles tonight.

Baz gripped Simon’s chin and tilted it so he could better see the new heart-shaped mark. “Simon, I think you’re going through the effects of a love potion.” Baz said. “Good thing you’re the first thing I laid my eyes on.” Simon said “I can’t think of anything better to fall in love with.”

It felt like a slap to the face. What type of sick joke was this? To have the love of your life tell you that they’ve fallen in love with you and have them not mean it. Baz regretted ever wishing to feel Simon’s warmth, to wish for Simon to say those words. It left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

The next morning, Andrea woke up to an angry Pitch pounding at her door. “Good morning! I never expected for you to come so early. Have you come to take me on an archery date? Let me show you the ropes? Because we have class an-” 

“Shut up.” Baz said “Have you figured out the bow?”

“Oh. Has the arrow taken effect yet?”

“You  _ knew  _ it hit Simon?” 

Andrea stared blankly. “It hit  _ Simon? _ ” she said “I thought it hit Bunce. How did Simon react when he woke up? Did he speak of me?”

“Why would he ask about you?”

“Because I was the last one to touch the arrow with my bare fingers before it hit Simon.” she said. Baz must’ve brushed the arrow when he tackled Andrea.  _ Dammit.  _ “Well Simon’s going through a pretty bad reaction and he needs whatever remedy you can offer to cure him.” Baz said. “What if I asked him on a date first?” Baz shot her a look. “Or maybe I’ll charm him with my magic skills now and ask him once he’s cured.” 


	2. Yandere Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love spell is inflicted on Simon Snow and now he and his roommate Baz Pitch have to react to its adverse effects. Simon decides he's going to make Baz fall in love with him. Baz decides he will do anything to get Simon back to normal.

When Baz woke up, a warm, soft, and unrecognizable pillow found its way in his bunk. Baz wrapped an arm around it and tucked in his legs to spoon it, and very quickly, he realized that this pillow was oddly warm when Baz didn’t even have any body heat. Baz’s eyes flashed open and Simon Snow was flung from the bunk by an alarmed vampire. “Simon!” Baz said. With a guilty little pouting face, Simon stared at the floor and murmured, “I was cold. I thought you wouldn’t mind.” 

“You can’t just crawl into someone else’s bed without asking!”

“I know but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you to ask.”

“What made you think you could crawl into bed with me?”

“You kissed me last night when I was sleeping! We kissed, we flirted!” He had Baz there. “Look,” Baz said, “I was casting a spell-”

“A love spell?” Simon said with a cheeky smile. “I’m happy to say it worked.” The blood boiled beneath Baz’s skin. “No, I was trying to heal you. I thought you had a concussion!” he said, “I don’t feel anything for you.” 

Simon’s eyes dropped to the ground again. “Well,” and the smile returned to Simon’s lips. “I guess I’m going to have to seduce you then.” and he skipped to the bathroom (yes,  _ skipped _ ) and yanked his towel off the door before closing it.

When Baz heard the shower turn on, he fell to the bed, exhausted even if that was the best sleep he’d had all his life. This could not continue. It hadn’t even been a full day of lovesick Simon and it was already  _ torture  _ for Baz _. _ And what about after? Would things be awkward knowing they’d kissed? Would it be awkward remembering Simon was in love with Baz? Baz yelled into his pillow, which ironically, smelled like Simon.

After an awful exchange with Andrea, Baz made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. Simon was already there, waving and winking from across the room where he sat with Penelope. From the look on Penelope’s face, Baz could tell she already understood the situation and was placing together a plan in her head. Baz kept his head down at the serving table and went to his usual spot with Dev and Niall. Simon kept staring and ‘stealing glances’ from his spot while Baz tried to keep his eyes away. How do you say ‘ _ fuck off _ ’ to someone without actually acknowledging their presence? 

Andrea swept by Baz without him even noticing. She handed him a few papers and went to a couch with her roommate. Andrea was right about her aunt’s letter, where the instructions made sense, they were vague. Where the information was the longest and most descriptive, they made no sense with alien vocabulary and odd digressions. Baz couldn’t understand it and got frustrated trying. 

“What’s that?” Niall said, grabbing the papers from Baz’s hands. “It’s instructions to the bow Andrea and I are presenting for our enchantments class.” Baz said, “We don’t understand how it works.” Niall studied the page for a while before showing Baz an underlined part in the instructions. “This means that the bow was crafted so that the effect doesn’t fade with time. However, it can be broken when someone breaks the spell or replaces it with a new one.” “ _ Of course. _ ” Baz thought. Niall started enchantment classes early and takes advanced classes now. He should know the language.

But even Niall had a difficult time deciphering the sloppy handwriting, spelling errors, and weird little notes Andrea’s Aunt left for her. The whole family must be weird. By the end of breakfast, the three of them created a list of things they deciphered from the letter. 

_ -The target will fall in love with whoever touched the tail or the body of the arrow last with their bare hand. _

_ -The target must be hit with the head of the arrow for the effect to take place. _

_ -The effect does not wear off. It must be removed or replaced by a new effect (a new arrow from a different person). _

_ -Targets are persistent with the people they have fallen in love with and will pursue them without a second thought, even if they are rejected. Whoever has tagged an arrow, must show regular affection for the target, as targets tend to make reckless decisions otherwise.  _

Fantastic. Baz has to destroy himself to keep Simon from becoming a yandere. “For the presentation, Andrea and I wanted to create some hypothetical events to show how you’d get around such a dangerous weapon.” Baz said, “Since neither Andrea nor I have any experience in dating or anything close to it, what would you guys do to keep the subject from like...doing something weird?”  _ Don’t look at Simon. Don’t look at Simon. Don’t look at Simon.  _ Niall lifted an eyebrow, but Dev immediately was ready to boast about his experience.

“Well, I met this Italian girl over break this summer, and she’s been obsessed with me. You’d think she’d never had a boyfriend. She’d text me day and night when we weren’t together.

“But when I got to Watford, I realized I wouldn’t be able to keep in touch with her over the summer. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to stay with her, she was getting a bit clingy but I started sending her letters. She thought it was so romantic. And the best part was, I only sent one every few weeks, with few words. She thought it was because mail traveled so slow across countries when really, I just had other girls at Watford I could talk to.” 

Dev could be a shameless snot sometimes. Niall shook his head, dismissing his suspicions about Baz, and ready for a little competition. “That’s great Dev. Great for your little Italian girl, great for you, but not for a ‘target’ and not great for literally anyone else.” he said, “Girls want romance!” “ _ Not helping.” _ thought Baz. “Rita” (Niall’s ex) “would love presents. To show you care though, it doesn’t need to be anything material. (Even if material things aren’t the worst thing to give.) The power is in showing you care. Sometimes I’d bring her lunch from her favorite restaurants, or come and visit her over breaks with hot chocolate. Even just surprising her with a walk around the grounds may charm her.” Niall said. “Oh, and another thing. Girls  _ love  _ to eat. Give them anything edible and they’re convinced you love them.”

The best advice Baz could have been given on the situation. Dev and Niall began to bicker about who was the better charmer, and whether or not Dev was a definite pig, and Baz sat planning his next move for Simon, as Simon carved hearts into the breakfast table.


	3. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz go on their first date. All very fluffy on the exterior. On the interior, Baz battles enjoying a love that isn't real.

Love was a new revelation to Simon. All his life, he thought he knew how it felt to be in love when he was with Agatha. Then, he kissed Baz, and the universe imploded and all that was left was the infinitely growing love between the two of them. 

Baz was the only thing on his mind all day. The way his hair moved down from his widow’s peak. The way he always hid his mouth as he ate, the few times he actually ate near him. All Simon wanted to do was spend the rest of his mortal life with Baz. Or maybe even his immortal life. Simon tried to imagine himself as Baz’s vampire bride. The thought made him swell with absolute euphoria. He thought of Baz’s lips sucking on his neck, long teeth sinking into his flesh, and trembled and blushed at the idea. 

After class, Simon immediately flew towards Baz when he saw him across the hall, casually leaning against the wall. Did Simon’s love wait out here for him? Should Simon start calling Baz love?! “Simon,” Baz said, digging his fingers into his palms. “Would you like to go out on a walk with me?” Baz reminded himself that he  _ needed _ to do this. If Simon didn’t have his feelings returned, he’d go insane. He would not only would it get increasingly annoying, and possibly dangerous if Baz didn’t quickly find a cure fast enough, but it would also hurt Simon’s feelings in ways Baz couldn’t bear to watch. 

Simon on the other hand was soaring. Dear Morgana, oh his love has returned his feelings! “Are you kidding? I would love to go out with you!” The most ecstatic smile was plastered on Simon’s face. Baz’s face turned beet red as the two turned outside, eyes following them down the halls. 

The woods were quiet. So quiet it made both of them really uncomfortable. They kept thinking of what to say but even Simon, a man of many words, was at a loss. “S-Simon,” “ _ Crowley, learn to speak. _ ” Baz thought “I...I…” Then he stopped trying to talk and kept walking. “Baz, why did you kiss me?” Baz shuddered underneath his coat. “I wasn’t sure if any of my other healing spells were working, so I decided to try ‘Kiss it Better’ to try and wake you.”

“How did you know that was going to work any different?”

“I didn’t.”

“Then why did you try?” Baz said nothing. Simon stopped dead in his tracks. “I think you  _ wanted _ to kiss me.” 

“When did you become such a conspirator, Snow?”

“You called me Simon a minute ago.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“...Do you want to do it again?” Baz turned pale. An amazing feat for a vampire. “No,” he said, and turned back towards the path, walking faster and more furious than before. Blood pumped through his veins more rapidly and the sound roared through his ears. Simon ran up beside him and blocked Baz’s path. “Baz. Listen to me.” Simon grabbed Baz’s arms and looked into his eyes, searching for just one  _ yes _ . “I know this is sudden, and you might not feel the same way that I do, but I know what you did last night, was for a reason. You’re not helping yourself by avoiding it.” Simon said. “I really,  _ really _ like you.” He loved him in fact but wasn’t going to scare him away now. “Look me in the eyes and tell me, try and lie to me, that you don’t ever want to kiss me.” Whatever happened last night, whatever new chemical that now ran in his blood, it swept Simon with a newfound confidence that took control in the weirdest ways. 

Baz was shell-shocked. And for a minute, he let go, from the moment Simon touched him, he forgot everything about the fear and the pain this whole situation caused him. He opened up completely to Simon’s plea, and took him by the arms, looked deep into Simon’s eyes, and pressed a full, passionate kiss onto Simon’s lips. 

Simon was in bliss. Fireworks popped off. Confetti was thrown. Cake was served. He had to act as if this was his last, and make this count. He moved his head, so slightly and pushed his tongue, not too little, not too much into Baz’s mouth.

Whatever Simon was doing, Baz loved it. And he relished every second he got close to him. He felt warm for the first time in seemingly forever and was practically overwhelmed by the smell of butter and scones. And they kept on pulling and pushing into and away from each other. Were they making out? In the middle of the forest? Baz tried not to think about how he hunted here just a few hours ago. 

Finally, when they pulled away they continued down the trail. They talked and talked until it was a huge disappointment for both of them to see the dining hall in the distance. Baz ran off to the dorms, to “get something” while Simon went to get dinner. Really, Baz just wanted to be alone as he panicked and reminisced over the full date with the crush he’d been keeping for years. Entering the dining hall with Snow wasn’t a great idea either. 

Simon was disappointed that they couldn’t enter the room together. What he’d do for just another minute holding Baz’s cold hands. Another new thing. The physical desires. Simon never wanted that much with Agatha. He liked the kisses, the cuddling, and the making out but he never wanted her to run her cold fingers down his spine. 

For dinner, they were served roast. Simon went to his table and sat across from Penelope. Quickly she dropped her book flat on the table. A book called “A Guide to Dangerous Love Magic”. Simon guessed love was truly in the air. Maybe she was sending something to Micah? “You were supposed to meet me after class,” she said. “I was busy,” Simon said with the corners of his mouth lifting into the most lovely smile. “Doing what?” Penelope’s eyes went back to her book, eyes following the lines inscribed, she picked up her mug and blew the steam rising to the top. “I went on a date, with  _ Baz _ .” Penelope put the mug down and squinted at Simon. “Really?” she said. Simon beamed, ready to jump into a long and full story recounting the moment. “It was amazing!” Simon said. “We were just talking about everything, I felt I could tell him everything. I got to study every curve of his face. Visually, at least. But-” he lowered his voice and blushed “I also made out with him.” Simon bounced in his chair a bit, giggling. 

Penelope’s jaw dropped fully open. She couldn’t even wrap her head around the idea. She couldn’t produce questions. She could only sit and wonder.  _ How? WHAT? Why? When? Baz? Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch? Oh, God. _


	4. Isn't it Ironic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha is roped into the madness. After she and Simon break up, (finally) Agatha and Penelope start to understand the weird connection that is being built between Simon and Baz. Baz is incited to confess.

Agatha had a hard time avoiding Simon. He was around every corner, trying to seek her out. She knew why, but she didn’t want Simon to break up with her just because he was on some love spell. And with  _ Baz _ , no less. She knew as soon as Penelope found a cure, Agatha and Simon would be back together, and it made her very uncomfortable. 

Part of her felt freed at the idea of leaving him. Knowing that made her felt guilty about it. She knew it wasn’t fair to Simon for them to break up like this. He wasn’t trying to break up with her because he stopped loving her, but his feelings were misguided. Yet, she was caught in two different waves. She loved him, she didn’t want to leave him while he was under a love spell, but she also wanted to stop lying to him about her feelings.

For the first time since dating Simon, she had space and clarity to make sense of her feelings for Simon. She thought long and hard about everything he meant to her until she realized something. She was never really in love with him.

The break up was inevitable.

During dinner, she walked up to Simon and Penelope’s table. Suddenly their conversation stopped in its tracks. Penny and Simon watched her with a yellow light flashing.  _ Proceed with caution _ . Simon was blushing like he was guilty of something while Penelope just stared like she was watching a soap opera play out between them. Just as Agatha sat next to Simon, he jumped from his chair and said, “Agatha, can we talk in private?” 

She was a single woman when she returned to the table. Free to love whomever she wanted. It didn’t feel completely fantastic. She felt like she’d lost something, a connection she might’ve taken for granted. All the same, she was relieved to have it over with. However, she was now sentenced to listen to Simon's infatuation with Baz. “Do you think it’ll be awkward for us to be dating and sharing a room?” Simon said. “Do you think we’re moving too fast? What if he gets sick of me?!” Neither Penelope nor Agatha could answer. Agatha questioned coming over in the first place.

“So Simon,” Penelope said, “I found this quiz in my psychology textbook, it should give you some answers.” She pulled out a thick pink textbook, the page cornered and with a heading of, “Love Spell Potency Level Quiz”. Agatha saw, but Simon was too distracted to notice. “I’ll ask you a question and you’ll give me an answer on a scale from one: never to five: always.” Simon nodded along. “Okay, first question. How often do you think about Baz?” Without hesitation, Simon answered, “Five.” Penelope lightly circled ‘Five’ in the textbook and moved on. “How often do you think of having a future with this person?”

“Three.”

“How often do you make physical advances when you are around this person?”

“Penny-”

“Simon.”

“...Four.” Agatha frowned. Simon’s face turned red and bashful and he explained everything that happened in the past day. Penelope closed her textbook. She didn’t know what to make sense of this. Did Baz actually like Simon? Or was he just trying to avoid Simon going into a meltdown? Baz was not handling this situation well. He must have known Simon didn’t have any real feelings for him. Baz knew Simon was under a spell, indulging him and his delusions? 

Or maybe Baz used the bow on purpose. Maybe for some malicious or desperate reason, Baz used the bow on purpose to get Simon to fall in love with him. As Simon babbled and babbled about Baz, Penelope spotted Baz from across the room, trying to enter without being detected by Simon. She caught eyes with him. “I think I see Esmerelda across the room. I’ll go speak with her a moment and be right back.” 

Penelope and Baz stepped outside in the cold behind the dining hall. “What in the world are you doing?!” Penelope said. “Of course he tells her everything.” Baz thought. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Simon is in love with you and you’re playing along!”

“Why not?” Neither of them expected that. “Baz,” Penelope said. “Are you in love with Simon?” He felt his face growing hot. “No!” 

“Then why did Simon tell us of all the things that you did with him? The kissing, cuddling? The-” 

“Bunce, I never meant to take advantage of him, I just wanted to keep him from going crazy.”

“You seem to be enjoying that.”

“I’m not!”

“Listen to me.” She was sure now. “Do you love Simon?” All the anger from her face washed away. She took a step closer. “I won’t hold it against you. You can lie to me, but that won’t help any. I understand it’s a difficult thing to confess, but you need to tell me. We need to help him together.”

Baz turned his nose down to the snow. “I do.” he said, “I’ve liked him since our fifth year, and it's just my luck for something like this to happen.”

Penelope didn't know what to do, he looked so sad like he needed a hug. Still, she knew hugging wouldn’t work for Baz as it did for Simon. “That’s a bit ironic.”

“That we’re destined to kill each other one day, and yet I- I care about him?”

“No,” she said. “Simon’s been obsessed with you. With the idea that you’re a vampire, that you’re plotting and all this time, you’ve been obsessed with him too.”

“He’s been  _ obsessed  _ with me?” Baz wanted to say. But he didn’t. “You  _ cannot _ tell anyone.” 

“Of course.” She was a good liar when she needed to be.


	5. Won't You Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is making its way through Watford. Simon and Baz enjoy their last few days as a couple. Penelope starts to miss her own partner, Micah.

A week before Valentine’s day, Watford was flowing with love letters and chocolates, confessions and rejections. Many of the students were helping decorate the school with paper hearts and cupids. Simon of course, could not resist helping out, which meant Baz was getting dragged into it too. While Baz worked on cutting out decorations, Simon stood on a ladder to put up red and pink garlands and hanging paper cutouts.

“Oh, Baz,” Simon said, “It’s like the whole school is celebrating our love.” It’d been three weeks since he’d been enchanted with the love spell. By then, he’d grown a dreamy lovesick lilt to his voice. “Mm-Hm,” Baz said. He’d been enjoying spending time with Simon until Valentine’s day reared its ugly face. “Baz, will you be my valentine?” Simon twisted on the ladder to face Baz, with a cute little heart cutout pinched in his fingers. Baz smiled and took the heart, but Simon was leaning too far off the ladder. “Crowley, watch out!” Simon tipped off the ladder and fell into Baz’s arms. 

Simon chuckled and tangled his fingers in Baz’s hair. “I guess I’ve fallen for you,” he whispered into Baz’s ear. It was times like this where Baz felt the happiest and would forget about the bow, feelings if the love were real. Baz pulled Simon in for a kiss, and they went back to work, putting up decorations and thinking about secret Valentine’s day surprises. 

Later that afternoon, Baz and Penelope met in their Charms classroom to work on a spell to cure Simon. Penelope, who was usually on task, especially on something as important as Simon’s life, found it difficult to focus. Even from the other side of the world, Micah was a fantastic romantic. Cards, candy, and flowers were being sent out of the blue for her and that welled the most beautiful blooms of life, which made it hard to bring a love like Simon and Baz’s to death. 

Of course the love wasn’t real; not for Simon anyway. Regardless, the happiness it brought the two of them  _ was _ real. Penelope had never seen either of the two be as happy as they were now. Baz became a bearable person, a friend almost. Not just to Penelope, but more and more people found Baz a more approachable person and less of a reclusive prick. And Simon, Simon smiled without remorse. He didn’t worry much about problems with fighting the Humdrum or his destiny, but he’d found a reason to fight even harder for his life and the lives of his friends, and lover.

And yet every day as Baz and Penelope met, the situation switched over. Baz turned again to a reclusive prick, but also anxious and confused. Simon turned into a manic obsessive over Baz and proceeded in getting very strange. Simon had suggested sneaking Baz into Ebb’s goat farm the other day if he’d ever needed more blood. Both Penelope and Baz were willing to write off that statement, knowing his condition often lacked much judgment. Still, the signs of growing insanity were startling.

When Baz and Penny started working together, their ‘lab sessions’ quickly turned into hangout sessions. They talked about Simon, magic, and some of their favorite authors. When they weren’t talking about these things, Baz talked about his mother and Penelope talked about the fears she told no one but Simon before. Baz turned out to be a great listener. While Simon was out of sorts, Penelope could tell him anything and he’d be the perfect listener.

As Valentines grew closer Baz and Penelope worked harder than ever to find out how to fix Simon. “Penelope, tomorrow I’m going to wake up to Simon sacrificing a goat to me, please help me figure this out and stop staring off into space.” Penelope scoffed. “You don’t have to be rude, I’m just thinking about Micah,” she said. “He’s been sending me gifts and it’s so sweet. I can’t stop thinking about him.” Baz dropped his shoulders and started raking through his hair. “It has been nice having a valentine this year,” he said.

“Even if he’s been picking up some strange habits?”

“It’s been killing me, knowing that I’m going to have to leave him soon.”

“Maybe you can spend Valentine’s together?”

“I don’t think-” Baz sighed. “I don’t know, I’d at least want to know what to do if Simon does something weird at the dance.”

“A last hurrah then? The final memory kept between the two of you? Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Forget about it.” 

“Okay, I think our list is finished,” Baz said. On the desk was a list of spells that could work to break Simon’s curse. After spells and reverse enchantments, they’d agreed that spells were the only way this was going to work. 

“Should we start after the dance then?” Penelope asked. “Yeah, I think that’d work,” Baz said as he stared out the window. “I feel like I’m going to regret this,” he said after some time. Penelope wondered if they were at a point where they were comfortable with physical reassurance, but decided on leaving him with time to himself and left the room. 


	6. One Blessed Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day at Watford and there are lots of surprises to be had! Baz the enjoy the last day he will get to spend as Simon's boyfriend and Penny will be presented with a special gift for the holiday. Finally, we'll finally get to hear what's going on in Simon's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I've been pretty inconsistent but I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Saturday until I've finished the 10 chapters for the series. Please comment and tell me what you think and any constructive criticism you have. Thanks!

Waking up was hard for Baz.  
February mornings made the floors of the dorm icy-cold. A sharp contrast to sleeping in Simon’s arms. On the morning of the dance, however, Baz almost wished the sun would never rise. But the sun did rise and so life had to go on from this one blessed moment.   
Baz woke up early and watched as sunlight drew over Simon’s face. Baz counted every freckle and every eyelash he could before the alarm clock went off. Simon woke up and reached over to hit the ‘Sleep’ button. They laid awake together for a second before Simon started to leave the bed. Baz pulled him closer. “You don’t have to go just yet,” he said. “Stay in bed with me.” Simon sighed and relented, allowing Baz to pull him closer. He closed his eyes and tucked his head on Baz’s shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s,” he said, smiling. Baz smiled too. “Happy Valentine’s, Simon.”   
“I would love to stay in bed longer, but I’m starving and there’s going to be raspberry white-chocolate scones for breakfast.”  
“You’d pick scones over me?”  
“Don’t think of it as you’re being picked over. I’m just really excited to get the day started.” Simon slipped out of bed and bounded into the bathroom for a shower. Without him, the bed went cold.   
Baz had never known what it was like to feel body heat before. He was a vampire, he didn’t produce any. He also didn’t like to be touched. So being held by Simon provided an out-of-body experience. One that was full of love and restlessness. Baz relished in the feeling even if in the corner of his mind, was the reminder of heartbreak, growing smaller every second. 

On the other side of campus, outside of the girl’s dorm, Penelope had already left her room and was headed towards the dining hall for breakfast. Snow from the night before had left everything covered in snow, but as Penelope walked, she could see the Cherry Blossoms already peeking out from the snow on the trees.  
The Cherry Blossoms at Watford were always Penny’s favorite. Usually, they would always bloom either a week before or a week after they were supposed to. February was quite early for them. After watching the buds for a minute from afar, Penny walked into the snow to see them up-close. It was amazing, but something else caught her attention across the path.  
Standing like a ghost in daylight was Micah, with flowers. He hadn’t seen Penny yet and was still making his way to her dorm, but she didn’t call him over. She was stunned that he was here after all of their letters and packages, Micah still came to her. Penelope decided then, that this was love. To do whatever you can to meet face-to-face with the person you love, to seek them out by any means necessary.   
Love will defy all obstacles.  
“Micah!” She ran over to him with tears in her eyes, smiling wider than she had all week. Micah turned to her then and smiled back. When they crashed into each other, all was right with the world again. In the cold winter, Penelope had never felt such an amazing warmth.  
When Micah let go of Penelope and presented the flowers, Penelope took them into her arms. “What are you doing here?” She giggled. “I’m here to be with you!” He giggled too. There wasn’t a world that existed out of each other's eyes. “Did you really come here for me?”  
“Of course I did Penny,” he said, “I love you.” Penny and Micah had used the L-word before. This sounded different, like a promise. All of a sudden, all the doubts Penny had about their romance went out the window. The weeks they’d go without texting each other, the bickering, the empty conversations. All along Micah still believed in their love! This was cause for celebration! And on Valentine’s day no less. “Penny,” said Micah, “Do you want to spend the day with me?” Penny said yes and swept up in her feelings, she dropped everything to spend the day with Micah to stay in this one blessed moment.

First, Simon and Baz had breakfast together in the dining hall. Nothing that special, but Simon still got to stuff his face with scones, which he quite enjoyed. Then they went to Ebb’s farm. Ebb had brought in a local animal rescue to hold a familiar fair at the farm for Valentine’s. Students filled the barn playing with the animals while wizards and witches from nearby towns came out to support and adopt.   
Baz and Ebb were talking about the future Watford football season (she led the girls’ team) when Simon cried out in pain. “Gah!” He jumped from his seat and held onto his thumb while the rabbit in his lap hopped down to the floor. “Simon, what’s wrong?” Baz kneeled next to him and held Simon’s bloody hand. “The bunny just bit me,” Simon whined. Ebb pulled Simon’s thumb for a closer look. “Baz, why don’t you put the bunny back in its pen, I’ll pull Simon aside to treat his thumb.” Baz nodded and picked up the rabbit, before giving Simon a quick peck on the cheek and going to one of the nearby rabbit pens.   
In the quiet of the backroom, Ebb silently and lovingly tended to Simon’s thumb while Simon stared out the window and to the courtyard where he caught the arrow. Neither of them spoke or looked to each other. When Ebb started with the bandages, Simon spoke up.  
“Do you have the potion ready?”  
“Of course I do.”  
And again, they were silent. Ebb went back to the bandages, Simon went back to staring out the window. Ebb stopped, her hands were shaking. She stopped to stare at the ceiling and hold back the tears in her eyes. “You don’t have to do this,” she said. Her breath barely came out as a whisper. Simon, without breaking from the window, said “We’ve been over this.”   
Ebb started to cry. “You don’t need to,” she said. “It wouldn’t work anyway, you and Baz. My brother is a vampire and trust me, they’ll never love you back the way you love them.” She choked on her tears. “They’re so much easier to miss than to be close to.” Malice rose in Simon’s voice, “Ebb, do you really know how I feel?” He whipped his head to her and said, “If you did, you’d know the pain I’m in is ten-fucking-fold of what you feel!” Ebb backed away from him, to the other side of the room.  
“That’s what I’m constantly feeling, and it fucking sucks!” To Ebb’s surprise, Simon started to cry. “Whenever I’m not with him, I feel pain. When he doesn’t show me he loves me, I ache. There’s nothing in this world that can ever make me feel the same again until he loves me unconditionally and forever. I need him, Ebb. I need him because even if I might be under a love spell and I might feel this pain, our love is the best thing I’ve ever felt. You Ebb, you know how I feel. You’ve lost family. You’ve been left alone. I’ve been alone my whole life!” Ebb slowly came near Simon and held him as he sobbed on her shoulder. He calmed when she touched him. “Please help me, Ebb.” he pleaded “I don’t know who I am anymore without him.”


End file.
